This invention relates to an inflatable toy, particularly to an inflatable toy which has an external rotary assembly to control an internal movable assembly, or an internal movable assembly to control an external rotary assembly.
Inflatable toys with externally controlled internal movable objects have been known in the prior arts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,487 discloses inflatable toys having internal movable objects controlled and operated by an external means, such as cord, or rod, which makes linear motion. Although internal objects can operate with either linear or rotary motion inside the inflatable body, there are not provided any external means that can be operated by the internal objects.